Disc libraries may be used for archival storage, where access times of minutes to hours are acceptable. Discs, such as optical storage discs, are stored within the disc libraries such that they are accessible by a disc retrieval unit (DRU) to move discs between storage locations and the drives that read and write the data on the discs.